In telecommunications, a Layer 2 (“L2”) switch may use addresses for computers and other networked electronic devices for sending and receiving packets of information. L2 forwarding traditionally follows Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (“IEEE”) standards to provide emulated local area network (“ELAN”) services using bridging. In L2 bridging, methods such as spanning tree protocol (“STP”) may provide a way for the local area network to maintain redundant links while preventing bridge loops. Variations of STP may include rapid spanning tree protocol (“RSTP”) or multiple spanning tree protocol (“MSTP”). In such an approach, table entries in an L2 switch forwarding table may be created for various destinations, wherein each entry corresponds to a path to the destination, based on the active links that exist through the network. If the L2 switch receives a packet, it may forward the packet to a destination coupled to the active links, based on the information in the table entries about where the destination is located. If one of the active links goes down, a new path may be calculated for the various addresses based on the existing active links.
However, Ethernet linear protection switching under the G.8031 standard may not follow these IEEE standards. Instead, with G.8031-type protected paths, two possible routes, one active and one backup, are preconfigured. The paths are monitored, and if one of the paths is detected as faulty, the backup path may take over and traffic continues to flow. This action may conflict with the behavior of IEEE bridging schemes. Incorporating G.8031-type protected paths into an IEEE bridging scheme may present significant issues that result in traffic drops and increased network complexity.